Three Wizards and an Enchanted Land
by Fuin Delothe
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione find a hidden portkey that transports them to Middle Earth.


Fuin Delothe: This is the first time I've posted one of my stories on the net, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. No bashing please, because you will just make me work harder to make my stories better, therefore, you would be more of a help to me than a putdown. I hope you enjoy the first chapter, please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts (although I wish otherwise), any of the HP characters, any of the LotR characters, and I'm in no way affiliated with J.K. Rowling or J.R.R. Tolkien. I only own...well nothing, except the story. ^-^ Enjoy.  
  
Warning: For those of you who haven't read the OotP yet, this story contains a few spoilers. Please, if you haven't read the 5th book, I surely don't want to ruin it for you. But, by all means, go ahead if you would like to. Just don't complain to me because you read it. I was nice enough to warn you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
"When's the next visit to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked, as he slumped into a seat by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron and Hermione followed him and Ron threw himself in a seat beside Harry. "Next week, I believe," Hermione answered, setting her books down on the table before taking a seat herself. Crookshanks wandered into the room, jumped up on Hermione's lap, and settled down. "Well, look who it is. Come to torture us some more, eh Crooky?" Ron smirked, gesturing to the ratty looking cat. "Shut up, Ron. It's not like you make the effort to get along with him either." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and shook Crookshanks off of her. "You just wait. Sometime, Crookshanks is going to run away, and then you'll be sorry for all the times you've insulted him." "Oh, that will be the day. Do you want to reserve the Great Hall for a celebration, Harry?" Ron replied, turning to Harry. Harry laughed, which got him an evil glare from Hermione. "I'm off to bed. I'm not in the mood to put up with you pairs' foolishness tonight." Hermione gathered her books, called Crookshanks, and headed up the stairs to the girl's sleeping quarters with the cat at her heels. Harry and Ron decided to call it a night soon after, and headed off to bed themselves.  
  
The next morning, Ron and Hermione were down in the Common Room, discussing Mcgonnagalls's homework. Well, it was mostly Hermione doing the discussing, as Ron hated homework with a passion. "I really think this transforming a trunk into a bed spell will be on our finals," Hermione said, with a worried tone. Ron, ignoring her comment, was more interested in the fact that his shoes were squeaking on the floor. Mesmerized, Ron slid his foot across the tile and giggled at the high-pitched noise it was making. "Ron! I'm speaking to you!" Typical Ron, still tuning her out, asked "Hey, where's Harry? Shouldn't he be up already?" while still sliding his foot along the floor. Hermione just sighed and pointed upstairs to the boys sleeping quarters. "Lazy bum."  
  
Harry's alarm clock flashed 12:05 PM. He could hear a slight squeaking noise coming from downstairs. He sighed, put the pillow over his head, and tried to go back to sleep. He tried to review the dream he was having before he had been awakened. All he remembered was a strange looking wine cellar. Failing to fall asleep again, he tossed the pillow off of him in anger, and jumped out of bed. He grabbed a few clothes from his trunk, quickly got dressed, and headed downstairs.  
  
"Harry! Do you realize how late it is?" Hermione nagged, as soon as Harry appeared in the doorway. Harry just groaned and took a seat beside Ron. He soon figured out what the squeaking noise he had heard was; Ron was still sliding his feet across the floor. "Oh for heaven's sake Ron! Would you cut it out?" Hermione yelled in frustration. "Oh, sorry, miss 'I'm in charge of everyone's feet and have an annoying cat that likes to torture people.'" Hermione ignored Ron's comment and turned back to Harry. "So why were you sleeping so late?" Harry shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. "I was dreaming I guess." Ron snapped out of his shoe squeaking and jumped up. "Not about Sirius again...Harry!" "No..no..not Sirius..I can't really remember. It was something about a murky wine cellar.." Harry replied. "Maybe it's the one in the Slytherin Dungeons? There's bound to be one down there.." Hermione was quickly searching for answers, as she always is. Harry just shrugged and tried to forget about it. It was probably nothing, right? But the thought still remained with him. What if Sirius was trying to reach him? He couldn't...could he? No...he's dead...he couldn't possibly...or...maybe there was a way that Sirius stayed with him?  
  
Fuin Delothe: Ok, I'm sorry it was short, but I was just trying to open up into the story. Next chapters will be longer! Please review! ^_^ 


End file.
